Freud não explica
by TaXXTi
Summary: "Não explica?" .:RA. Slash. JENSHA:. PWP - Continuação da fic da Mello Evans


●**Slash **(_nada leve dessa vez é [para variar]_). **R**ealidade **A**lternativa (_e muito, meu bem_). **Jensha.**●

**Plot-chefa-Reader/Writer: **Mello Evans

Beta: Eu, ou seja, ninguém! Podem cortar as minhas mãos se tiver algum erro muito grave.

FIC PERVERTENDO O PLOT DE SLASH LEVE DA MELLO EVANS! - Logo, essa fic é todinha dela! Até o plot é dela. (Link: www . fanfiction . net/s/7164437/1/Freud_Explica)

* * *

><p>Aquele deveria ser algum tipo de tratamento de choque. Ter sobre o seu colo o Sr... Dr... ou qualquer porra de pronome de tratamento para Misha Collins, resultava em correntes elétricas que partiam de seu baixo vente, subindo por sua coluna e fritando todos os seus neurônios.<p>

Se Jensen precisa aprofundar as coisas, começou o processo com o beijo, explorando os lábios conhecidos. As línguas macias exploravam cada canto da boca de Misha, verificando se o psicólogo, após receber seu diploma, também continuava o mesmo. Sentia um leve sabor de canela em meio ao beijo, provavelmente de alguma bala que o moreno estivesse chupando. O pensamento só deixou Jensen mais excitado. A boca de Misha... Chupando... Todo o pensamento se dissolveu quando sentiu seu membro pulsar.

Sentindo a excitação crescente de Jensen, Misha intensificou seus movimentos, arrancando gemidos altos do loiro. Passou a mão firmemente pela nuca do outro, afastando os lábios e jogando o corpo para trás, simulando uma cavalgada, que pretendia aperfeiçoar num futuro não muito distante. Encarou os olhos verdes de seu "paciente", que parecia muito satisfeito com o tratamento proposto.

Deliciando-se com cada movimento, cada expressão e cada gemido, Jensen passou a mão firmemente pelo corpo de Misha, desde o pescoço, descendo pelo peito, caindo pela lateral do corpo e finalmente parando na bunda do moreno, aproveitando para apertar com vontade aquele pedaço de carne. Mordeu o lábio inferior em um sorriso ao ver que o Dr. havia gostado do toque mais forte. Percorreu parte do caminho em direção contrária, desta vez, aproveitando para levar a camisa de Misha no mesmo sentido, apenas para poder sentir a pele do psicólogo.

Misha se arrepiou quando sentiu o as mãos de Jensen avançar sob sua camisa. A mão fria do outro invadia sua camisa, tocando-lhe a pele. A sensação se intensificou quando sentiu os lábios de Jensen em seu pescoço, após ser trazido novamente para perto. Seu corpo era explorado pela boca ávida de Jensen e ficava cada vez mais molhado de suor e pela trilha de saliva deixada pelo loiro. Jogou a cabeça para o lado, dando mais espaço para seu paciente. Como bom psicólogo, ele deveria deixar Jensen encontrar as respostas.

Eles mal haviam começado e os gemidos já tentavam espalhar-se pela sala, apenas como pequenos murmúrios, que viajavam em ondas curtas, mas que podiam ser facilmente ouvidos um pelo outro.

Impaciente, Jensen desabotoou a camisa de Misha, ficando preso no último botão que cismava em não querer abrir. O loiro não pensou duas vezes e fez o botão voar a metros de distância, recebendo um olhar reprovador que foi ignorado. Aprofundar o beijo não era suficiente, então embrenhou-se a tocar e beijar o peito, enquanto o segurava pelo quadril.

Misha sabia que Jensen deveria encontrar as respostas, mas as perguntas ainda eram dele, e estava louco para perguntar como o corpo de Jensen responderia a alguns estímulos. Empurrou o corpo do loiro para trás, fazendo com que todos os botões da camisa de Jensen voassem, surpreendendo o paciente.

- Pode me dizer como eu vou sair daqui agora?

- Estamos perdendo o foco aqui. – Misha debochou. – Depois nós resolvemos isto.

Copiando um pouco os movimentos de Jensen, Misha espalmou as mãos sobre os ombros de Jensen e começou a brincar com a língua sobre toda a extensão de seu tórax. Ouviu Jensen murmurar coisas ininteligíveis quando atingiu um de seus mamilos. Agora a perguntaria como o corpo de Jensen reagiria se ele investisse um pouco mais sobre aquela área, e tinha certeza que o loiro seria bem sincero em suas respostas.

O universo desabou sobre a cabeça de Jensen enquanto Misha chupava, mordia e apertava seus mamilos, intercalando as ações dos dois lados. Nem mesmo percebeu que durante este processo, o moreno já havia aberto sua calça. O policial só se deu conta desse fato quando Misha desceu, ajoelhando-se a sua frente e cariciando uma parte muito mais sensível de seu corpo com o hálito quente.

O jeans surrado já não era barreira, e Misha acariciou o membro de Jensen apenas sobre a boxer, fazendo-o suspirar. Um gemido saiu estrangulado da boca do paciente quando ele livrou-se também do tecido fino, porém impertinente e acariciou o membro de Jensen livremente, pele contra pele.

Não demorou muito e o pensamento de Jensen tornou-se realidade. A boca de Misha estava sobre o seu membro e chupava como se aquilo fosse o melhor doce que pudesse provar em toda a sua vida. E olha que Misha já havia provado.

Misha fazia movimentos torturantemente lentos, com os olhos fixos nas reações de Jensen. Ter aqueles olhos azuis observando suas feições era constrangedor durante o início da sessão, mas nesse momento era de puro deleite. E quanto mais agoniado Jensen parecia, maior a apreciação de Misha, quase podendo ser notado um sorriso. Era contraditório, quando o que se espera de um psicólogo é alivio.

Se o grande motivo de Jensen ter procurado o psicólogo era sua falta de paciência, com apenas algumas palavras, isso não havia mudado. Jensen levantava o quadril buscando maior contato e velocidade, mas era impedido pelo moreno. Segurou-o pela nuca conseguindo um pouco mais de controle, era o que ele achava.

Com a insistente movimentação de Jensen, Misha acelerou repentinamente os movimentos, chupando com força, quase absorvendo toda a sanidade de Jensen. Psicologia reversa? Perguntou-se, mas não se demorou nesse pensamento, pois os gemidos guturais de Jensen chamavam mais atenção do que a psicologia teórica. Era hora da prática.

Jensen não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada além de sentir a língua de Misha acariciando seu membro. Não se lembrava de como aquilo era bom, ter a perícia de uma boca masculina o levando a loucura. Misha sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer para que atingisse o máximo de seu prazer. Sentia uma mão do moreno acariciar a base de seu membro e massagear seus testículos, em movimentos precisos. Estava muito próximo ao melhor momento, que só não se concretizou porque Misha afastou-se, sob um olhar de protesto raivoso. Jensen precisava mesmo de um tratamento para controle da raiva.

As camisas foram ao chão em questão de segundos. Não havia tempo a perder, foi o que demonstrou Jensen quando avançou sobre o corpo de Misha fazendo das peças de roupas itens completamente dispensáveis. Mãos apressadas chocavam-se sobre os corpos em movimento frenéticos e difíceis de acompanhar.

- Opção sexual? – Misha perguntou ofegante.

- O quê? – Jensen parou o que estava fazendo, sem entender o que o outro havia perguntado. Olhava o psicólogo com espanto e dúvida bem marcados em seu rosto.

- Apenas responda a pergunta, Sr. Ackles. Opção sexual?

- Homossexual, gay, desviado, viado, bicha! Qualquer coisa pra poder te comer agora e fazer você parar de fazer perguntas. – Assim como terminou a sentença, Jensen tinha acabado seu empenho em se livrar das roupas. A última peça ia ao chão.

- E com que frequência você faz sexo? – Misha insistiu, ainda rindo da resposta anterior do loiro.

- ?

- Com que frequência você faz sexo?

- Depende, Dr... – Jensen falou enquanto puxava o quadril de Misha de encontro ao seu, fazendo suas ereções se esfregarem. Gemeram em uníssono.

- Co... Como depende? – Misha reformulou a pergunta com dificuldade.

- Depende de quantas sessões o psicólogo prescrever para o meu tratamento.

Misha riu mais com a segunda resposta. Seu riso foi suprimido por um gemido quando foi virado por Jensen e empurrado de encontro à bancada. Agora Jensen tinha Misha belamente de quatro a sua frente. Tornar desejos primitivos realidade era um deleite, e talvez devesse compartilhar isso com seu psicólogo em outra conversa. Assim teria motivos para chegar ao sexo, transar, trepar, ato onde duas (ou mais) pessoas se esfregam libidinosamente, chocando seus corpos e arremetendo-se um no outro com pressa. O pensamento só fez com que se esfregasse ainda mais libidinosamente contra o corpo de Misha.

Aquilo mal parecia realidade. Seu psicólogo também tinha muito do seu iceberg escondido sob a superfície. Gemendo loucamente com um de seus pacientes em seu próprio consultório. Se Freud não explicava aquilo, adoraria saber qual era a explicação de Misha para isso.

Agora quem tinha o controle da situação era Jensen, que manipulava o sexo de Misha em movimentos lentos, enquanto esfregava vigorosamente sua ereção na entrada do moreno. Aquela contradição de movimentos estava deixando o psicólogo louco. Outro contrassenso.

- Se... demorar muito... quem vai precisar de tratamento sou eu. – Misha sussurrou entre os gemidos.

Jensen levou dois de seus dedos a sua própria boca, lambendo-os rapidamente. Já não havia mais tempo a perder, então introduziu-os sem cerimônia na entrada de Misha, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem intercalados com movimentos circulares. Era tudo apressado e bárbaro, onde a razão perdia força a cada investida dos quirodáctilos de Jensen. Imediatamente notada a receptividade de Misha, o loiro substituiu os dedos pelo seu membro, que há muito pulsava perante a necessidade.

O loiro investia vigorosamente sobre o corpo de Misha, abalando completamente suas estruturas mentais. Não havia cabeça que resistisse ao prazer proporcionado pelos prazeres do corpo. Jensen sentia o corpo quente de Misha apertando-o e Misha sentia o membro de Jensen preenchendo-o e tocando um ponto preciso. Para ambos era uma experiência que os levava ao limite da percepção.

Antes que atingissem o efeito máximo do prazer em seus corpos, Misha empurrou Jensen para trás, sem aviso, fazendo o loiro cair sentado sobre a poltrona que ocupava anteriormente. Ainda de costas, sentou-se sobre o colo de Jensen, colocando depois os pés sobre a poltrona, ao lado dos joelhos do loiro. Ajudado pelo paciente, o psicólogo era novamente penetrado e levantando o corpo com a firmeza das mãos do loiro em sua cintura. Jensen também ajudava levantando o quadril, indo de encontro ao corpo do outro.

Pouco depois, Jensen fez com que Misha cessasse os movimentos, fazendo-o se levantar com ele, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse leva-lo ao chão em seguida. Misha estava belamente de quatro, mas dessa vez sobre o tapete. Os movimentos continuavam vigorosos e não foi necessário muito para que Misha perdesse a noção da realidade ao gozar na mão de Jensen. Em um gemido selvagem, Jensen também derramou-se no interior de Misha.

Caíram exaustos sobre o tapete. Tentavam regularizar as respirações quando o telefone da sala de Misha tocou. Jensen rolou para o lado, retirando-se do corpo do psicólogo visto que ele fazia menção de levantar-se. Antes de atender, Misha respirou fundo.

- Sim. – Foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer para esconder sua voz rouca e entrecortada pela respiração ofegante.

- Sim. Diga que já vou atendê-la. – O psicólogo prosseguiu após uma pequena pausa para ouvir sua secretária.

Do telefone, Misha foi para a grande janela, escancarando-a. Viu o olhar confuso de Jensen e apressou-se em responder.

- Como eu vou atender os meus outros pacientes com esse cheiro na sala?

Jensen riu. - Sexo, transar, trepar, ato onde duas (ou mais) pessoas se esfregam libidinosamente, chocando seus corpos e arremetendo-se um no outro com pressa é uma coisa completamente natural. Só espero que fazer isso com seus pacientes não seja uma prática, ou um tratamento, comum.

Misha aproximou-se com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Considere um tratamento exclusivo. – Encerrou dando um beijo em Jensen.

Vestiram-se e tentaram sem muito sucesso ficar apresentáveis. Misha emprestou uma camisa que deixava para alguma eventualidade no escritório, como ser pego por uma chuva, como já havia acontecido. Jensen ia saindo quando Misha o chamou.

- Se precisar, eu atendo em domicílio.

- Vou agendar. – Respondeu com um sorriso sacana.

O loiro deixou o consultório fazendo uma nota mental: Matar o Padalecki e depois agradecê-lo por indicar a terapia.


End file.
